Orthotic devices have long been employed with considerable success to treat conditions or otherwise enhance the functions of the human foot, whether for ordinary walking or for various forms of specialized activities, such as skiing, skating, running and so on.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,518 discloses an orthotic insert assembly having a stationary heel post with a guide slot and an unattached rigid plate member with a depending peg that is received in the slot. The peg cooperates with the guide slot to control and direct a medial-to-lateral rocking movement of the plate member as the wearer's foot progresses through the gait cycle. The slot may be angled to impose a predetermined direction on the rocking movement.
IL Patent 94491 discloses a pair of complementary shoes and 3 pairs of insoles suitable different feet profile. The customer can select an adequate pair of insoles in a non clinical setting.
The cited patent documents do not solve the problem of acquisition and selection of an adequate podiatric article without intervention of a physician, an orthopedist or another health care worker. The aforesaid activity extraneous to health care facility is very important to a person with limited motion activity. Thus, there is an unmet and long-felt need to provide a podiatric article placeable into an shoe empirically selectable on the base of patient's maximal comfort and lowest painfulness at home.